3 Sílabas
by EscritoraAnonima1
Summary: ¿Cuándo me había enamorado de mi sensei? Cierto, desde que preste atención y vi su lado humano. -Vamos Sakura, debes hacer algo para ganar a Kakashi-sensei- No lo se, Ino - Venga, te ayudare a seducirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

_Blablabla_ - Flashback

Capítulo I

Se encontraba recostada en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 mientras esperaba a sus compañeros. El día de hoy se cumplía exactamente dos años de la finalización de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja; a pesar de todas las pérdidas La Alianza Shinobi logro una victoria indiscutible, gracias a la intervención de Sasuke y el Taka.

Ese fue el día en que todo comenzó, aquel en que se olvidó por completo del amor infantil que sentía hacia el último Uchiha, y en el que lo noto a él. Suspiro tristemente, lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer…

_La alianza había improvisado un gran campamento con lo que tenían, la mayoría festejaba la reciente victoria mientras otros, solo descansaban._

_Había sido un día largo y agotador, en ese momento se dirigía hacia su improvisada cama para poder descansar, ya que, al otro día partirían rumbo a la aldea._

_Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vio una figura familiar. Volvió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándose con su sensei sentado en la rama mas baja de un gran árbol. Sus piernas se encontraban extendidas y cruzadas una sobre la otra, y en su mano derecha podía apreciarse su querido Icha-icha. Iba a continuar con su camino pero algo le llamo la atención, su sensei no parecía prestarle atención al pequeño libro naranja. Kakashi levanto su cabeza y poso su mirada frente a él, donde algunos shinobis festejaban la victoria, pero no los miraba a ellos… miraba a través de ellos, a la nada._

_Lo observo un buen rato, nada parecía perturbarlo, ni siquiera su mirada fija posada sobre su persona. Estaba completamente inmóvil, con la vista perdida, pensando en solo Kami-sama sabe qué. Fue acercándose despacio, no quería tomarlo de sorpresa, ya que con solo un movimiento podría asesinarla. Cuando estuvo solo a unos pasos, lo noto... el dolor y la soledad en el estado mas puro era reflejado por sus ojos._

_-Kakashi-sensei… -su voz solo fue un murmullo, si él no la hubiese mirada ni siquiera estaría segura de haberlo dicho en voz alto y no solo haberlo pensado-¿se encuentra bien?—dijo mientras notaba como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro y tomaba una pose mas despreocupada, tan propia de él._

_-SÍ, Sakura-chan. Solo un poco cansado, pero es normal, no te preocupes.-dijo mientras de un salto bajaba del árbol e intentaba retirarse del lugar, mas fue interceptado en su escape por una suave y blanca mano. _

_-Sabe sensei, puede confiar en mí, en todos nosotros, no está solo –dijo la joven mientras le dedicaba una profunda y cálida mirada, aún sin soltar su mano._

_La observo durante unos segundos, que le parecieron infinitos, mientras se soltaba del agarre de ella, quien tomó una postura mas rígida debido a la vergüenza por su atrevimiento, aún sin dejar de mirarla sonrió de la misma forma que en el pasado, cuando aún eran el equipo 7, tomó su mentón y acerco su rostro al de ella depositando un suave beso en su frente, para luego retirarse en silencio._

Ese fue el día en que empezó a ver a su sensei de otra manera, como una persona con sentimientos y no una simple máquina hecha para matar, pero su peor error fue que con el pasar del tiempo comenzó a verlo como un hombre.

Estaba tan medita en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que ellos llegaron.

-Ejemmm… Sakura-chan… ¡SAKURA-CHAN!- terminó gritando el portador del Kyuubi, dándole un susto de muerte y haciendo que se parara de donde se encontraba sentada con un salto.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Naruto qué diablos ocurre contigo?!- dijo con el puño frente al rostro del pelirrubio, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando otra mano la detuvo.

-Oye feíta no te enfades, hace rato estamos intentando que nos presten atención- Sai salió en defensa de Naruto, evitando que Sakura lo golpeara.

-Cierto Sakura-chan- Secundo Yamato. Sakura estaba bastante desconcertada "¿estaba tan concentrada?" pensó.

-Lo lamento chicos… - dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza en signo de vergüenza -Sasuke-kun, Sai-san, Yamato-taicho, Naruto- dijo a modo de saludo la peli-rosa.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que articulo Sasuke.

-Tranquila Sakura-Chan, a decir verdad, tenías cara rara ¿en qué pensabas?- pregunto el rubio, con la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos.

-Cierto fea- lo secundo Sai. Había cambiado bastante, a pesar de que sus sonrisas en ocasiones se mostraban falsas, pudo ver la preocupación en su rostro, tenían una muy buena relación desde que habían regresado a la aldea. Aunque seguía molestándole el estúpido apodo que le había dado.

-Nada que sea de su incumbencia- dijo esquivando la mirada de todos y al mismo tiempo percatándose de que su sensei todavía no había llegado "típico" pensó -Oigan ¿Kakashi-sensei aún no llega?

- ¿De qué te sorprendes?- Todos los hombres presentes respondieron al mismo tiempo y con el fastidio pintando sus rostros, a excepción de Yamato.

-Tranquilos chicos, Senpai debe estar ocupado con algún… asunto, ya llegara- concilio Yamato, mientras lo miraban como si de una vaca voladora se tratase. Él solo sonreía nervioso.

Dieron un profundo suspiro colectivo, mientras se sentaban a esperar.

Y ella comenzó a vagar otra vez por los lugares más recónditos de su mente, torturándose como lo hacía todos los días.

Es que sí, pensar en él era torturarse. Cerca del 80% de la población femenina de la aldea coincida en que Kakashi era un Adonis, aun sin conocer su rostro, y ella no estaba fuera de ese porcentaje, peor aun había tenido la posibilidad de verlo.

El problema y su tortura empezaban cuando se comparaba con las demás mujeres y jóvenes de la aldea, él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella. Bueno, había que darle crédito al paso de los años, ya no era tan plana pero no podía compararse con Ino o Hinata. Sus entrenamientos habían tenido efectos muy favorecedores en su persona y tenía varios pretendientes, pero un hombre maduro como Kakashi no pondría sus ojos en una niñita, teniendo mejores ´opciones´. La única ventaja que tenía sobre el resto de las kunoichis y civiles, era que se había convertido en la mejor ninja médico del país del Fuego, alabada y reconocida por muchos y envidiada por otros. Pero, en el caso concreto, eso no tenía mucha injerencia.

Ni siquiera se animaba a intentar a coquetear con él, no después del día en que lo vio con ella. Tsunada-sama la había enviado a casa de Kakashi, debido a la falta de shinobis, para avisarle que necesitaba hablar con el urgente, tenía una nueva misión en puerta; cómo olvidar el día en que su corazón volvió a romperse…

_Había pasado poco más de un año desde la Guerra, se dirigía a casa de su sensei para informarlo de su reunión con la Hokage. Suspiro, sabía que no lograría que su sensei llegara a tiempo a la reunión y seguramente sería regañado por su maestra mientras no daba ninguna muestra de estar poniendo atención, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante este pensamiento._

_Se adentró en el complejo de apartamentos donde su sensei residía, pero, cuando levanto la mano para llamar, noto que la puerta solo estaba apoyada… en ese momento lo que sentía por Kakashi y el miedo a que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido pudieron con ella, decidió entrar sigilosamente, como gran kunoichi que era, y lo que vio y escucho la dejo sin habla, estática en el hall de entrada sin poder moverse mientras su vista estaba fija en el sillón de la sala de estar. _

_-mmm… Ka…Kashi —se escuchó, seguido de un gemido mas fuerte. No podía verla ya que su cuerpo era tapado por completo por el de Kakashi, pero reconoció su voz inmediatamente, era Anko Matarashi. Luego lo único que se escucho fue un gemido ahogado por parte del ninja copia._

_Decidió salir de ahí antes de que pudieran verla, mientras se giraba para tomar la perilla de la puerta se detuvo en seco… Su sensei no tenía la máscara puesta, y era por mucho el hombre mas jodidamente perfecto que jamás hubiese visto. Sus ojos bicolores, la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro, su mandíbula recta, sus tentadores labios, su fina nariz… su bien formado cuerpo, era el hombre perfecto. Además ese are de misterio que lo rodeaba lo hacía aún más interesante… estaba segura que la baba caía por la comisura de sus labios, pero salió de su ensoñación al ver como Kakashi besaba a Anko. Se fue por donde había venido, ya luego regresaría, no estaba segura de poder hablar con él sin romper en llanto._

_Se sentía fatal, tenía ganas de llorar, jamás podría compararse con Anko. Ni si quiera cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea se sintió de esa manera, era un dolor mucho, mucho mas profundo… como si miles de agujas atravesaran su corazón una y otra y otra vez, de esos doleres que te carcomen por dentro hasta dejarte casi sin aliento. _

_Cuando regreso a darle el aviso de Tsunada, Anko ya no se encontraba en casa del ninja copia, la realidad es que estaba ida, ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que le dijo._

Dejando de lado sus recuerdos, mira a su alrededor y nota que el aún no ha llegado, ha pasado cerca de una hora. Sasuke permanece recostada junto a un árbol, Sai lee uno de sus estúpidos libros sobre los sentimientos de las personas, Naruto duerme, y Yamato esta… mirándola fijamente, como si pudiera leer todo lo que piensa. Un rubor cubre su rostro y lo gira evitando la profunda mirada de su taicho. Yamato no era tonto de seguro sabía lo que le pasaba, en muchos entrenamientos se quedaba como boba mirando a su sensei, y de seguro taicho la había visto, kami, se sentía totalmente avergonzada.

-mmmm... yo -se escucho el saludo del ninja copia, lo cual hizo que Sakura volviera su vista al frente.

Todos se levantaron de donde permanecían sentados, y Sakura se acerco a despertar a Naruto.

- Naruto, levántate Kakashi-sensei ya llego - le dijo mientras lo movía un poco, Naruto abrió sus ojos perezosamente mientras asimilaba lo que la kunoichi acaba de decirle. Pego un salto y se posiciono frente al ninja copia.

-Antes de que digas algo, me perdí por el sendero de la vida -ninguno podía creerlo, incluso Yamato esta desconcertado. "¿no tiene ninguna otra escusa?" pensó Sakura, mientras los veía empezar una nueva discusión sobre el tema.

Suspiro pesadamente, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de estar ahí, prefería mil veces aguantar a la cerda que soportar otro entrenamiento con ellos. Estaba cansada de su equipo y sus infantiles actitudes. Ademas de seguro Anko iría al campo donde se encontraban con cualquier tonta escusa para ver a Kakashi, si bien ellos no eran pareja e incluso a veces su sensei parecía fastidiado de verla, los había visto juntos varias veces entrando en casa del ninja copia y estaba mas que segura, que no para mantener una charla amena y tomar té. Volvió a sentarse en el césped, abrazo sus rodillas y dejo que su mirada se perdiera, otra vez.

Su relación con Kakashi había mejorado mucho, se había convertido en la persona mas cercana a él, como el decía su _amiga_, sí, había entrado en la Friendzone y lo odiaba, muchas veces el se olvidaba de que era mujer y le hablaba sobre otras mujeres y sus cuerpos, mientras a ella se le rompía el alma en mil pedazos y tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus celos. ¡Ah! otra cosa que no le gustaba demasiado, casi todas sus misiones eran en pareja y en el 85% de los casos le tocaba trabajar con Kakashi, a quien le encantaba fastidiarla y hacerla rabiar. Siempre empezaba de la misma manera... el llegando tarde, ella enojada por su tardanza; empezaban a caminar y el automáticamente sacaba su libro del porta kunai para leer, ella se enojaba por ser ignorada, luego el se reía a costa suya y de sus berrinches, sí, siempre igual. Aunque no podía decir que le desagradaba del todo, luego de eso tenían una charla amena, charlas en las cual el ninja copia le había ido revelando cosas de su pasado, de su equipo, de su padre.

- todo es muy complicado- dijo sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta. Todos voltearon a verla -Si no les molesta, voy a mi casa a dormir cuando quieran entrenar y hacer algo productivo me avisan -hizo un ademan con su mano para callar al pelirrubio, que tenia su boca abierta lista para quejarse- y no Naruto, no les estoy preguntando... les estoy avisando.

Todos observaron la espalda de Sakura mientras se iba del campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué le ocurra Sakura-chan? - dijo mientras relajaba su expresión y trataba de analizar la situación.

- Mal de amores senpai - dijo Yamato como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras todos lo miraban desconcertados. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza en negación - Saben deberían prestar mas...

Yamato no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo ya que una nube de humo se formo delante de ellos, dispersándose al instante y dejando ver a dos anbu.

-Equipo 7, Tsnade-sama los manda a llamar. Deben reportarse en su oficina inmediatamente - dijo el que tenia la mascara de gato, y así como llegaron, volvieron a desaparecer.

-Bien chicos, vamos, debemos buscar a Sakura-chan- Dijo Kakashi, mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la villa con el resto del equipo pisando sus talones.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta es mi primer historia, me encanta leer fanfics pero nunca había escrito ninguno.

Espero que les guste. Dejen review, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas.

Ah, casi lo olvido voy a hacer una aclaración: Normalmente en los escritos no se suelen usar los honoríficos, ni ningun tipo de palabra ninpona... pero la verdad es que si uso honoríficos porque siento como si los personajes perdieran parte de su personalidad. No se, si no son bienvenidos o no.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

_Blablabla_ - Flashback

Capítulo II

Mientras se sentaba en una de las hamacas que se encontraban en la plaza, frente a la Academia, dio un profundo suspiro. Había decidido no volver a casa luego de abandonar el campo de entrenamiento, la verdad es que quería estar sola y no tenía ganas de responder las preguntas que su madre le haría por el hecho de haber llegado temprano. Solo quería estar sentada ahí, esperando el paso del tiempo, pero no todo sale como uno planea.

-¡Frente! – Dio una exhalación molesta mientras veía a Ino acercarse a donde se encontraba,"Kami realmente debe odiarme" pensó. Si tenía que hacer una lista sobre las personas que ese día no quería ver, Ino estaría en segundo lugar, por debajo de su sensei.

-¿Qué quieres Ino? – Pregunto sin interés.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué te ocurre? -dijo Ino molesta por la actitud de Sakura - ¿Sasuke-kun volvió a rechazarte?—pregunto sin poder contener una sonrisa socarrona.

-Ino, no estoy de humor –al ver la mirada que la rubia le dirigía se apresuró a contestar a la pregunta aún no formulada –Y no, no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke –dijo lo último mientras se levantaba de la hamaca y comenzaba a caminar. Pero no, la suerte no estaba de su lado… Ino comenzó a seguirla.

-Vamos Sakura, soy tu mejor amiga-enemiga, puedes decirme lo que sea –Dijo de modo conciliador – Sé que algo te ocurre, y que estés en ese estado, te ves fatal, y ni siquiera contestes mis ofensas es… preocupante – Sakura para en seco y dió la vuelta, el asombro se podía ver a través de sus facciones.

-Es problemático –fue su escueto comentario. La verdad nunca la había oído hablar con ella sin sarcasmos, insultos y frases burlonas; que tenían por objetivo su frente.

-Oye, estoy acostumbrada a lo problemático –dijo Ino haciendo referencia a su compañero de equipo –Cuéntame.

Dió un suspiro resignado mientras comenzaba con su relato, el rostro de Ino mostró tantas emociones… si se lo hubieran contando seguramente no lo creería, guardó completo silencio mientras Sakura hablaba.

-Creo que eso es todo. –Finalizo Sakura.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Estas… tu… Kakashi-sensei?—aún seguía en estado de shock, no podía creer que Sakura se hubiese enamorado de su propio sensei, es decir, nunca le habían visto el rostro aunque si su cuerpo, y era uno que muchos envidiarían además contaba con ese misterio que lo hacía más interesante… y esa actitud desenfada, perezosa y tranquila, bueno tal vez si podía creerlo; seguramente si hubiese convivido con él durante tanto tiempo podría estar en los zapatos de ella en este momento.

-¿Esta con Anko?—pregunto Ino con cara de repugnancia, esa mujer le causaba escalofríos.

-No estoy segura, pero los vi…-Fue interrumpida por lo manotazos que Ino lanzo al aire antes de poder terminar la frase.

- Sí, gracias por recrear otra vez esa imagen en mi cabeza –Dijo con tono irónico -. Bueno, debemos hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Los cinco shinobis se encontraban en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Sakura, ya habían llamado.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer que rondaba los 50 años.

-¡Oh! ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? –Dijo la madre de Sakura a modo de saludo- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

- Hola señora Haruno –Kakashi fue el primero en hablar - ¿Podría informarle a Sakura que la Hokage quiere vernos? –Pregunto mientras su ojo se arqueaba, haciendo notar que sonreía.

- Sakura no se encuentra – se quedó pensativa un momento – Creí que estaba con ustedes.

-mmm, sí, se fue temprano –suspiro con cansancio – gracias de todos modos señora Haruno.

La madre de Sakura movió su cabeza en asentimiento, mientras los observaba retirarse.

-¿Qué haremos senpai? –pregunto Yamato.

- Iremos a ver a la Hokage, le pediremos que envié a algún rastreador a buscarla.

-Bien – respondió aunque lo mas seguro era que Tsunade descargara su furia contra ellos, no solo por llegar tarde, sino también por haber perdido de vista a su discípula.

* * *

- Vamos frente, debes intenta seducir a Kakashi-sensei, no seas mojigata - dijo Ino molesta, le estaba costando mucho convencer a Sakura -. A demás ¿Qué puedes perder? ¡Nada! - era tan típico en Ino, nunca pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas -Venga, te ayudare a seducirlo.

-Cerda, es mi sensei, mi amigo, somos compañeros... No quiero perder eso - dijo cabizbaja.

-¡Uf! contigo no se puede. Cuando quieras hacer algo al respecto, búscame. Nos vemos frente - se despidió mientras entraba a la florería perteneciente a su familia.

Sakura solo sonrió, sabia que Ino tenia razón. La verdad es que tenia miedo, seducir a un hombre no era tan fácil y menos si hablamos del ninja copia.

* * *

-Adelante - escucharon la firme voz de la Hokage del otro lado de la puerta. Sin mas preámbulos se adentraron en su oficina.

- ¿Quería vernos abuela? - Naruto fue el primero en hablar, como siempre el rubio no podía esperar ni un segundo antes de hacerla rabiar.

Tsunade se levanto de su asiento mientras golpeaba su escritorio, antes de poner en su lugar al rubio noto que su discípula no se encontraba.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? - preguntó mientras los miraba, frunció su ceño - ¿ se puede ser tan...- su pregunta quedo en el aire al ser interrumpida.

- La fea se fue antes de que empezara nuestro entrenamiento y no pudimos encontrarla -esta vez el vocero fue Sai. Tsunade arqueo sus cejas de forma cómica.

- Seguramente debes ser bizco o necesitas anteojos. En fin... ¡SHIZUNE!- el grito de la Hokage retumbo por toda la oficina, y en menos de 5 segundos su asistente y discípula estaba entrando.

-¿Si Tsunada-sama?- Shizune se limito a hacer una pequeña reverencia a forma de saludo para todos los shinobis que se encontraban en la habitación, la cual fue devuelta por todos, claro, cada uno lo hizo a su manera.

- Envía a algún rastreador a buscar Sakura - Shizune asintió y sin mas se retiro -. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?- preguntó para si misma, aunque fue oída por todos.

Kakashi solo se limito a apoyarse en la pared mientras, de su portakunai, sacaba su querido Icha-Icha. Tsunade lo miro con reproche, la verdad no sabia porque su alumna se había enamorado de ese vago... sí, hacia cerca de un año que lo había notado. Estaba contenta de que haya superado el amor infantil que le tenia a Sasuke, pero de todos los hombres de la aldea ¿tenia que enamorarse de ese flojo?.

* * *

- Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama la espera en su oficina - ni siquiera pude ver a quien le había dado el recado. Cuando giro su cuerpo, lo único que pudo ver fue una gran nube de humo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage. Seguramente el resto de su equipo ya se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, escuchó como le daban permiso para entrar. Como había supuesto encontró al resto del equipo 7 ahí, hizo una breve reverencia a forma de saludo. Tsunade notó como el ojo vago de Kakashi se posaba por varios segundos en la figura de su alumna y la recorría con parsimonia, sonrió , siempre había sospechado que al vago ese no le era para nada indiferente su alumna.

-Bien, su próxima misión sera en el país de las olas -dijo Tsunade, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia el ventanal, dando la espalda al equipo- No sera como sus anteriores misiones, esta tomara tiempo. Quiero que se infiltren en una banda de shinobis renegados, bueno en realidad ese sera el papel principal de Sakura y Kakashi- las caras de sorpresa de los presentes no se hizo esperar.

-¿yo?- dijo aún sin salir de su estupor.

- sí, tu... el resto de tus compañeros no tiene el requisito fundamental, -Yamato y Kakashi entendieron en seguida.

- Ser mujer -fue el comentario que hizo Yamato al ver que Tsunade no continuaba.

-Exacto, si son dos hombres sera mucho mas sospechoso que si Sakura y Kakashi lo intentan con diferentes metodos, el centro de operaciones de los renegados funciona en un bar, y le proporcionan a sus clientes mas asiduos ciertos... privilegio extras- dijo Tsunade girándose para mirarlos a todos y luego posar su penetrante mirada en Sakura -A demás todo lo recaudado lo utilizan para financiar sus operaciones, las cuales desconocemos, el objetivo de la misión es que descubras quien es su líder y lo seduzcas, los integrantes y a que tipo de operaciones se dedican.

-¿yo?- Volvió a repetir la joven, todavía no podía creerlo, de todas las kunoichis de la aldea ¿tenia que ser ella?

- Si Sakura, ¿Hablo en alemán?- pregunto bastante hastiada de la situación. Para ella no era fácil pedirle eso a su alumna, la quería como a una hija, siempre había tratado de evitarle ese tipo de misiones; pero esta misión solo podía llevarla a cabo el equipo 7.

- No entiendo entonces para que nos cito a todos -dijo Sasuke.

-Cierto abuela - A Tsunade le explotó una vena en la frente.

-¡Maldito mocoso deja de llamarme así!- grito dandole un golpe al escritorio haciendo que todos retrocedieran un par de pasos por seguridad. Tomo asiento y suspiro, tenia que darle las indicaciones - Bien les explicare que rol cumplirá cada uno.

- Shisho, creo que hay kunoichis mejor preparadas en la aldea para este tipo de misión... no creo poder hacerlo, nunca he seducido a un hombre - dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- No, no la hay... si te elegí a ti es porque eres la única que puede hacerlo, he tratado de posponer este momento mucho tiempo, nunca quise exponerte a ese lado de la vida como kunoichi, pero no tengo otra alternativa - respondió Tsunade a su alumna, su mirada se había suavizado. -bien, ahora que ninguno va a volver a interrumpirme -continuo Tsunade y los observo a todos de manera amenazadora, y en ese mismo instante, fue cuando noto la mano de Kakashi apretando con mucha fuerza su pequeño libro, casi hasta el punto de quebrarlo por la mitad; sonrió, seria divertido ver los celos del vago durante la misión, era una pena que no pudiera ir.

- Como ya les había dicho no sabemos quien es líder o si son mas de uno, tampoco sabemos quienes son sus miembros. Debemos recabar información para poder desmantelar la organización. 2 de ustedes saldrán en un mes aproximadamente, durante ese tiempo me encargare de entrenar a Sakura en el arte de la seducción - la aludida se sonrojo violentamente - los restantes se adelantaran, vivirán en una cabaña en las afueras de la aldea, se harán pasar por agricultores, serán los encargados de seguir a los renegados, una vez que descubramos sus identidades, para saber que tipo de operaciones realizan y hacer amistad con los aldeanos, tal vez ellos sepan algo.

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Tsunade.

- ¿Como saben de ellos? ni siquiera tenemos la información mas básica, solo sabemos que son renegados -pregunto Sai, hablando por primera vez desde que Sakura llego.

-Supongo que los miembros originales del equipo 7 recuerdan su primera misión -Asintieron a modo de respuesta - Tasuna, quien contrato los servicios de la hoja en aquella ocasión nos dio la información, no han causado revuelvo en la aldea, pero debemos asegurarnos de antemano y desmantelar la banda.

-Yamato, seras el líder del grupo Uno... Kakashi, tu seras el líder del grupo dos - ambos asintieron - Sai, Sasuke y Naruto; estarán bajo las ordenes de Yamato... partirán al anochecer, todo esta preparado para su llegada - dijo mientras los observaba, ninguno dio ninguna queja por lo que continuo - Sakura y Kakashi trabajaran juntos - la joven volvió a sonrojarse, si pensaba que la misión era un completo asco hasta el momento había estado equivocada, ahora era aún peor- Sakura ofrecerás tus servicios en el bar como moza e intentaras escalar posiciones, kakashi, marcaremos una banda de la aldea, te convertirás en un renegado y un cliente asiduo en el bar... esperaras hasta que te recluten, no quiero dejar a Sakura solo en esto y tu eres el indicado para acompañarla -eso era cierto ambos habían tenido muchas misiones solos y se complementaban a la perfección.

La habitación quedo en un completo silencio, ninguno decía nada.

- Una vez que tengan la información que necesitan, deben proceder de la manera que consideren mas conveniente, por eso elegí al equipo 7, son los ninjas de mi mayor confianza, los mas unidos y sabrán que hacer- Tsunade los alago, eran los únicos capacitados- Ambos grupos deben mantener contacto siempre, el como y el cuando de los intercambios de información lo dejo a su criterio - Kakashi y Yamato asintieron - Grupo uno retírense y prepárense para partir.

Los cuatro shinobis hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron en silencio. Kakashi y Sakura no se movieron, cada uno estaba divagando por sus pensamientos.

- Sakura, Kakashi... mañana a las 6 preséntense aquí, comenzaremos con el entrenamiento -volvio a hablar Tsunade sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

- mmm... no creo entender para que me necesitan -dijo Kakashi con tono de nerviosismo en su voz, que solo fue notado por Tsunade, realmente esperaba que no fuera para lo que el estaba pensado porque tendría muchos problemas.

- Seras nuestro muñeco de pruebas - bien definitivamente estaba en problemas, ahora debía utilizar todo el autocontrol del que siempre se jacto para no tirarse encima de su alumna durante las practicas. Estaba jodido.

- ¿No puede ser alguien mas? -pregunto sakura esperando una respuesta afirmativa, iba a ser muy difícil practicar con el. Estaba segura de que iba a decepcionarse en el momento en que no le causara absolutamente ninguna emoción a Kakashi, lo cual era algo completamente seguro.

-No, kakashi es uno de los mejores controlando sus emociones... es el indicado- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro - Pueden retirarse.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y cuando estaban a punto de salir fueron detenidos por las voz de Tsunade.

-Kakashi, no llegues tardes - y antes de que este pudiera dar alguno de sus discursos amenazo - o tendré que pedirle a Genma que lo haga, estoy segura de que estará encantado - Finalizo la frase con una sonrisa maquiavelica.

- mmm...- intento sonar desinteresado pero su ceño fruncido dio a entender todo lo contrario.

Con un ademan de manos Tsunade les pidió que ya se retiraran.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la Torre del Hokage, Kakashi saco su preciado Icha- Icha para continuar donde lo había dejado. Sakura bufó no podía creer que no se cansara de leer lo mismo una y otra vez.

- Sí lo ojearas verías que es interesante - Dijo Kakashi leyendo los pensamientos de la joven - Te acompaño a tu casa - Ok. Eso si que no se lo esperaba, se sonrojo ligeramente mientras asentía y le regalaba una sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Kakashi por supuesto con su libro en mano, hacia la casa de Sakura.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Aquí esta el segundo cap., aun no manejo muy bien mi cuenta y me costo mucho subirlo.

A partir de ahora espero poder hacer las cosas un poco mas interesantes!

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son todos creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

_Blablabla_ - Flashback

Capítulo III

Caminaban en un silencio agradable, aunque Kakashi notó que Sakura estaba inquieta.

-mmm… Sakura-chan ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Habló luego de unos minutos, sin despegar la vista de su libro. La tomó por sorpresa, ella creía que él estaba encerrado en su mundo.

-Nada importante sensei –Contesto restándole importancia al asunto, algo que evidentemente no pudo lograr, Kakashi guardó el libro en el portakunais mientras posaba su vista en ella.

-No mientas, te conozco –Dijo penetrándola con la mirada, como si quisiera descubrir todos sus secretos. Le sostuvo la vista durante unos segundos, mientras se perdía en su mirada.

-No puedo hacerlo sensei –Dijo simplemente desconcertando al hombre frente a ella.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar, ella simplemente humilló la cabeza y lo siguió.

-La misión, nunca he seducido a un hombre –dijo un poco azorada – Nos pondré en peligro a todos ¿Qué hombre se fijaría en alguien como yo?- el tono de tristeza en su voz no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi.

-Sabes Sakura, creo que deberías confiar más en ti misma… Así como lo hacemos el resto del equipo, eras una de las mejores ninjas que tiene y ha tenido esta aldea –dijo mientras sonreía bajo su máscara – A demás estoy seguro de que podrías conquistar al hombre que quisieras.

-Sí, seguro –dijo con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz –Incluso a…

Calló al instante, ¿era idiota o qué? Un poco más y le hubiese dicho todo, agradeció a kami que su cerebro utilizó su filtro de frases antes de terminar de hablar. Estaba segura de Kakashi la habría mirado como si fuera un mono con dos cabezas y luego la habría rechazado de una manera sutil pero terminante.

-Así que hay un él –Kakashi rio sin ganas –Ya veo de donde vienen tus preocupaciones, ¿te ha rechazado?- peguntó yendo al grano.

-Técnicamente no, aunque estoy muy segura de que lo haría –contestó

-¿Técnicamente? Mmm, ya veo, deduzco por tus palabras que él no lo sabe – dijo mientras doblaba en una esquina y caminaba a través de un callejón –Creo que no deberías sacar conclusiones apresuradas Sakura-chan, eso debería responderlo él no tú.

-No son conclusiones apresuradas – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño- Tiene… Novia –Esa no era la palabra exacta pero no quería utilizar "amiga con derechos" –Y le aseguro, sensei, que no puedo compararme con ella.

-¿Lo conozco?- preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado, sí, el nuevo descubrimiento le había afectado. Sakura no le era indiferente, era una joven sumamente hermosa con un físico envidiable, una excelente persona, amiga, compañera, tenía su carácter pero eso también le gustaba de ella… le gustaba todo de ella.

-Sí- fue su simple respuesta.

-¿y quién es el idiota entonces?- Bien, la palabra idiota nunca debió haber salido de su boca. Sakura lo miró entre sorprendida e interrogante –Me preocupo por ti Sakura-chan, fuiste mi alumna, eres mi amiga y mi compañera –Dijo en su tono de voz cansino y perezoso, restándole importancia.

-No puedo decírtelo –Dijo ella, estaba bastante nerviosa aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿No confías en mi Sakura-chan?- dijo sonando dolido y ella estaba casi segura de que si no llevara la estúpida máscara que había comenzado a odiar desde pequeña podría ver su puchero, rio con ganas- Vamos Sakura-chan dame una pista.

Mientras lo miraba una idea cruzó por su mente, le daría una pista que tuviera muchas opciones, y además aprovecharía para chantajearlo… No quería volver a escuchar el –chan de su boca, la hacía sentir como una niña.

-Bien te daré una pista, solo una y no puedes volver a preguntarme sobre él – dijo ella, logrando captar toda la atención del ninja copia, quien dejo de caminar al instante –Pero con una condición –Y sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su acompañante, invitándola a continuar –Debes dejar de llamarme Sakura-chan me hace sentir pequeña.

Kakashi sonrió, ella tenía razón, ya no era una niña era un mujer, una muy atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera. Seguramente el tipo que le gustaba a Sakura era un imbécil o era ciego.

-Entonces yo también pondré una condición, debes dejar de llamarme sensei- kakashi la miró fijamente –me hace sentir viejo y además hace mucho tiempo que no lo soy.

-No estas viejo Kakashi –dijo Sakura, ¿sabía el hombre lo bien que se veía? Kakashi rio con ganas- Bien es un trato, y no puede romperse.

-Hecho, Sakura- su nombre sin el honorifico sonaba mucho mejor en sus labios –Bien es tu turno, me tienes que dar una pista.

-Bien, déjame pensar –mientras la joven pensaba se formó un silencio- 3 sílabas –dijo después de unos minutos.

-mmm… ¿su nombre tiene 3 sílabas?- Preguntó un poco confundido, Sakura afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza –La pista es un poco vaga ¿no te parece?- y era cierto, lo que sakura había dicho encajaba con la mitad de la aldea, incluso más de la mitad de su equipo entraba en la descripción, sería divertido averiguar de quien se trataba – Sigues enamorada de Sasuke, Mmm… No sabía que tenía novia- más que una pegunta era una afirmación.

-Quedamos en que no podías volver a peguntarme sobre el tema, pero no, no se trata de Sasuke- dijo la joven un poco ofendida por la afirmación de su acompañante ¿es que todos creían que todavía le gustaba Sasuke?

Kakashi solo sonrió y no dijo más, solo quería confirmar sus sospechas. Había notado que la actitud de Sakura había cambiado para con Sasuke, lo trataba como a un hermano, pero aun así quería que ella se lo dijera. Todo el asunto de la misión y los temores de Sakura le habían venido como anillo al dedo para evacuar sus dudas.

Ahora solo tendría que averiguar quién era el que ocupaba actualmente los pensamientos de la joven, una tarea bastante difícil, pero no por eso imposible para él. Después de todo, era un genio.

-Llegamos- salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla, ni siquiera tenía una noción del tiempo que había estado pensando –Gracias por acompañarme Kakashi – Si, realmente su nombre en los labios de Sakura sonaba muy bien, demasiado bien.

-mmm…-Y sí, otra vez, con sus despreocupadas contestaciones. Sakura negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y dejo un casto beso en su mejilla.

Kakashi se puso rígido, era algo normal en Sakura, solía hacerlo con el resto del equipo, pero jamás lo había hecho con él. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, estaba seguro de que ella podía escucharlo.

-Adiós Kakashi –Se despidió mientras abría la puerta – Y por favor, no llegue tarde… No quiero practicar con Genma-san.

Bien eso lo saco de su estupor, no permitiría que Genma disfrutara de las insinuaciones de Sakura. Eso jamás.

-Tranquila Sakura, prometo no llegar tarde – dijo con una sonrisa, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí, rayos definitivamente hoy estaba más idiota de lo normal ¿había besado a Kakashi en la mejilla?

Debía controlarse, Kakashi no podía averiguar que estaba enamorada de él.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y sin más, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El ninja copia entro en su casa, estaba bastante distraído, hasta que noto un par de manos, provenientes de alguien que se encontraba tras él, que acariciaban su torso y luego bajaban lentamente hasta el borde de su pantalón. Se tensó.

Sabía que se trataba de Anko, mas sin embargo imagino que eran las manos de Sakura las que lo acariciaban lentamente, mientras desprendían su chaleco de Jonnin.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias insinuantes que Sakura le profesaba en su mente.

Las manos que lo acariciaban se volvieron más atrevidas, colándose por debajo de su camiseta y delineando su torso. Su respiración comenzaba a ser un poco más rápida de lo normal, y sus pantalones se hacían cada vez más pequeños. Sintió como besaban su cuello, a través de la tela de la máscara, abrió los ojos de repente saliendo de su ensoñación al reconocer la voz. "Mierda", fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente, se había dejado llevar pensando en Sakura.

-Estás tan deseoso como yo, ¿verdad?- dijo Anko en un tono seductor e insinuante. Toda la excitación de Kakashi se fue como por arte de magia.

-mmm… Lo lamento Anko, tendrás que irte, tengo que levantarme temprano – comenzó a camina hacia su cuarto – Cierra la puerta cuando salgas –Anko no podía creerlo ¿acaba de rechazarla otra vez?

Kakashi terminó de desvestirse y se tiró en la cama, escucho el portazo que dio la mujer al salir, suspiro cansado.

Anko era solo una manera de calmar sus necesidades como hombre, pero últimamente no estaba funcionando… cuando la veía o la escuchaba hablar todo terminaba. Últimamente imaginaba a Sakura en lugar de Anko, debajo de su cuerpo… diciendo su nombre entre gemidos, pidiendo por más.

Genial, ahora debía darse una ducha bien fría.

Se levantó molesto e ingreso al cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa interior, abrió el grifo de agua y sin más preliminares se metió debajo del chorro de agua.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada.

Gracias por los comentarios! Siempre son bien recibidos.

Le agradezco a Beeth, que me hizo notar errores en los capítulos… si no me lo hubiese comentado no habría leído los capítulos anteriores.

Con respecto a eso, lamento todos los tenía, maquiavélica, amenazó, más, aún, etc. En los que no coloque tildes.

Y también me disculpo por la palabra excusas (escusa ¿?) y dolores (doleres ¿?)… fueron errores de tipeo la X está cerca de la S, y creo que se entiende que con doleres quise decir dolores, problemas de cuando escribo rápido… realmente no miro, y la verdad es que luego no los revise. Lamento mucho eso.

Gracias a los que siguen la historia.

Sin más, me despido.

Nos leemos!

Sus reviews son muy importantes!


End file.
